<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chronicles of the Devildom by JAReed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800908">Chronicles of the Devildom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAReed/pseuds/JAReed'>JAReed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chronicles of the Devildom [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Angels &amp; Demons, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demons, Fantasy, M/M, Male Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Masturbation, Polyamory, Sexual Fantasy, Shall We Date?: Obey Me! Spoilers, Smut, Supernatural Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:33:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAReed/pseuds/JAReed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do if you woke up in hell, surrounded by the avatars of the seven deadly sins? The new human exchange student, Adam, discovers exactly that as he's whisked away on a college experience unlike anything he could ever have imagined. As he befriends the various demons, however, he uncovers a secret plot that threatens the very existence of the Devildom he's grown to love, and his passionate connection with seven unique brothers may serve as the only hope for the future of the three worlds.</p><p>Latest Update: Mammon shows Adam his room in the House of Lamentation, and Adam gets acquainted with his new home.</p><p>This is an ongoing series (and my first for AO3) so any subscriptions, feedback or kudos are greatly appreciated :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Original Male Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chronicles of the Devildom [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Obey Me Stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Acceptance Letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks for reading! This is my first story for AO3 and I've never done anything for mature audiences before. Please leave a note to say you came by and would love to receive any feedback, suggestions or kudos! :)<br/>J. A. Reed</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adam followed the demon called Mammon up the stone steps of his new home, his mind reeling while trying to piece together the events of the last twelve hours. It had been yesterday that a crimson letter had arrived, excitedly telling him in black and gold lettering that he had been accepted to a year-long exchange program at something called the Royal Academy of Diavolo. Adam didn’t remember exactly <em>when</em> he’d applied for this particular school (his top choice had been a competitive graphic design program upstate), but after countless applications and rejections it had been so nice to finally get an acceptance letter that he didn’t think too much about it. He’d sent out so many letters by now it’d be impossible to list everywhere he’d submitted to anyway, although he thought he’d remember somewhere with such an unusual name as that. </p><p>Enclosed at the end of the letter was a form requesting he confirm his attendance at an orientation. Adam flipped the page searching for an address, but couldn’t find one. </p><p>“Probably online,” he thought as he scrawled his signature across the bottom in blue ink that looked black against the red stationery. He figured if he didn’t like the look of the program once he refreshed his memory he could always drop out. It wasn’t as if there was a line of acceptance letters filing through his door. Plus, it was definitely worth looking into since his parents had been a bit too glad to hear that their twenty-two year old son would leave them, allowing them to briefly mourn their empty nest before embarking on a new, exciting and most importantly childless phase of life. He set the letter down momentarily to get his car keys. If he was quick about it, he could drop the letter off before dinner and hopefully hear back from them before the start of term. It was a sweltering final week of summer and there wasn’t much time left to make preparations if he was going off to college after all. Sunglasses in one hand and keys jangling in the other, he stopped short at the door to his room.</p><p>“Mom, did you move my letter?” Adam called.</p><p>“Honey, I’ve not been upstairs since you opened it,” her voice wafted up from the living room.</p><p>Adam looked at the empty spot on the hall table where he’d set the letter down moments ago, baffled. Was he going crazy? He set his keys down where the letter should have been and turned back into his room. Adam had the whole top floor of the house, a loft extension his parents had installed when he was twelve, to himself. For the most part he enjoyed the privacy, but during these hot August days the air was so hot and thick you could break a sweat while just sitting still. He searched the room once, then twice, but the letter could not be found.</p><p>Panting slightly after going through the contents of his garbage bin for a third time, he sat down and mentally retraced his steps. He’d grabbed the letter from the mailbox outside, opened the letter in the kitchen and shared the news with his relieved parents, then brought it upstairs and signed the attendance form. Where could it have gone after that? He looked up at his red alarm clock glowing from his desk. It’s soft glow shone eleven pm from across the room.</p><p>“Crap, is it that late already?” he muttered to himself. As if in confirmation he yawned involuntarily, a little dizzy from the heat. Begrudgingly admitting defeat, he resolved to look up the academy’s number the next day and explain what happened. ”Losing my homework before day one?” he mused to himself. “Good start boyo.“</p><p>Slightly damp from the search, he peeled off his black t-shirt and tossed it on the not-clean-but-not-dirty-enough-for-a-wash pile in the corner of the room. He moved to the bathroom at the end of his room and caught sight of himself in the mirror as he grabbed a slightly scummy electric toothbrush off the shelf. He had what the boys from his dance crew called ‘washboard abs’, the result of hours spent practising out in the sun. He rubbed his left hand across his belly, disturbing the faint tufts of hair leading down to his blue plaid boxer shorts and assessed himself. Adam loved dancing, and it was nice to have the touch cardio built into his life, but he always worried he appeared a bit skinny like he couldn’t quite occupy space properly. Maybe that’s why it was so comforting to move in sync with his friends. When he was dancing he never questioned where he was or what he was doing, and together they carved out a space that was theirs and theirs alone. At least for the time they were dancing.</p><p>Adam watched himself in the mirror, drawing to mind a fantasy version of himself that packed far more muscle than he did. Guys Adam’s age couldn’t build like that anyway especially with his metabolism, his coach had said when they discussed his own hulking muscles. Adam would have to wait a few years first. Adam’s penis twitched at the thought of Nick, his coach. The cardio was one perk of being part of the dance crew, but Nick was quite another, and Adam had to work quite hard to keep his focus on the choreography and not on picturing his coach naked. Or better yet on top of him.</p><p>Grinning slightly around his toothbrush, Adam moved out of the bathroom and stepped onto a crate that was there for the express purpose of reaching the blind covering his ceiling window. As he removed it, moonlight fell onto him, adding a silver sheen to his dark brown hair and causing shadows to deepen the shallow grooves on his chest where one muscle ended and the next began.  It was too hot to let the sun shine in during the day, but on certain blissful nights you could sometimes tempt a breeze in if you left the window open.</p><p>As Adam rinsed his toothpaste down the drain he noted that tonight was not one of those nights. Resigning himself to a warm one, he peeled off his boxer shorts and collapsed, naked, onto his bed. He was more tired than he realized, and the last thing he remembered was considering whether or not he should put a cold facecloth on his forehead before sleep claimed him.</p><p>…</p><p>“I can see why you you offered to keep him in the House of Lamentation, Lucifer,” a resonant voice with an accent Adam couldn’t place drawled.</p><p>“It only made sense, seeing as we’ve housed the other human there,” replied another voice, slightly more clipped, but bearing the same unusual accent.</p><p>“Oh please, surely it also comes with a few… perks,” the first voice teased.</p><p>“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” the one called Lucifer said stiffly.</p><p>Adam groaned and rolled to one side, aware of being in a dream. He set his mind to carefully collecting details before they slipped from his grasp like sand, as tends to happen with dreams. There was the great vaulted ceiling, almost like a cathedral, and wooden benches lined up facing a long dark table with ornate chairs at the front of the room. Behind it, seven banners hung in front of tall, stained glass windows, each emblazoned with a different animal. A warm, amber light shone in the windows, but torches still lit the room at intervals, and none of this did anything to combat the hanging gloom and chill that seemed to permanently grace the hall.</p><p>“He’s stirring,” the first voice observed.</p><p>Adam took a long inhale and stretched his arms above his head grazing something hard and cold. He realized the chill in the air wasn’t fading away as he climbed further out of sleep. It certainly wasn’t the pressing heat he was used to waking up to. Warily opening his eyes, the blurs solidified into shapes and Adam became immediately aware of three things. First, instead of his cozy attic bedroom he was lying on a padded bench in the centre of the gothic hall from his dream. Second, the two voices from his dream were in fact two tall, handsome men observing him from a few feet away. Third, and most excruciatingly, Adam realized the cool aching sensation on his groin meant that he was definitely still naked and had full-blown morning wood.</p><p>“Welcome Adam,” said the resonant-voiced man in a red coat. “We’re delighted to have you.”</p><p>Adrenaline taking over, Adam scrambled to the end of the makeshift bed reaching blindly for something to cover his throbbing cock. His hands failing to land on anything to pull over himself they slid down to cover most of his erection, although it was slightly too large to conceal entirely.</p><p>“Who are you? Where am I?” Adam spluttered, eyes frantically searching the room for an exit.</p><p>“The Royal Academy of Diavolo,” the man in the red coat announced as though he were presenting a circus act. “Is it what you expected?”</p><p>“Is it… what?!” Adam said in shock. What was this lunatic talking about?</p><p>“Perhaps he needs a few minutes to come to his senses,” the second man suggested. He was wearing a black fur-trimmed cloak and a red-breasted waistcoat with black on the sides which accentuated his already tall and slim figure. “The other human was also disoriented on arrival.”</p><p>Human? Adam’s mind raced. He wished he could see an exit, he wished someone would give him a straight answer, and he wished more than anything that his dick would realize now was not the time. As his thoughts collected he grasped onto something the first man had said.</p><p>“The Royal Academy of Diavolo. I got a letter from you,” he said falteringly.</p><p>“Yes,” the man in the red coat beamed, delighted at Adam’s recognition, “and you sent us your acceptance note straight away.”</p><p>“But I didn’t—“ Adam stopped himself as the man pulled a form out from the inside pocket of his jacket. On the bottom was the unmistakable signature that Adam himself had written out the day before. “How did you get that?” he asked.</p><p>“You accepted your place. Why wouldn’t we receive it?” the red-coated man said as though that explained everything.</p><p>“Yesterday we offered you a position on the exchange program at the Royal Academy of Diavolo,” the second man offered in precise, well-educated tones. “Naturally, we arranged for your transport here to the academy in time for orientation as soon as we heard you had accepted your position. But we’re getting ahead of ourselves. I am Lucifer, Avatar of Pride and head of student council and this is Diavolo, heir apparent to the Demon Lord and head of the exchange program.”</p><p><em>Demons? Angels?</em> Adam started feeling faint with confusion, compounded by the fact that most of his blood was in the wrong head.</p><p>“Yes, the exchange program is a dream of mine, in the hopes of discovering a world where angels, demons and humans could live together in peace,” Diavolo purred. “You are one of the first two humans to undertake this exchange program.” </p><p>“It’s an <em>honour</em>,” Lucifer intoned, as though prompting Adam to thank the head of the program.  Fumbling slightly trying to cover an erection that gave no warning of losing steam, Adam formulated his response.</p><p>“I… yes, I did accept the place, but I didn’t—“</p><p>“Of course, humans don’t normally dream travel, but that’s when you’re closest to death and so the most opportune time to fetch you.” Lucifer said patiently.  “Now,” he said glancing over to Diavolo, “shall we get you a uniform to begin with?”</p><p>“Indeed,” Diavolo flashed a dazzling grin as he looked openly down at the tip of Adam’s penis, poking out from behind one of his thumbs. Adam winced. If anything, he had just gotten harder. The small part of Adam’s brain that was still working set on Diavolo’s own uniform. Upon closer inspection the red coat that Diavolo was wearing looked to be some kind of army blazer, complete with military-style medals, an ornate tie-pin and six brass buttons leading down his stomach. The thought occurred to him that this might be some kind of military academy. That same, strangely focussed part of Adam’s brain also noted that the red of his blazer brought out the russet colour of his hair. </p><p>Looking back down at Diavolo’s hands, Adam was startled to see a pile of folded clothing. He hadn’t seen Diavolo move, so where did they appear from? The older man walked forward and set the uniform down next to Adam. “I expect they’ll be in your size,” he said with a flash of humour behind his eyes, which Adam realized were a rich, mesmerizing shade of amber. He felt slightly calmer looking at them, and wished he could have rested in that gaze a few moments longer when Diavolo stepped back.</p><p>The two men watched Adam expectantly, as though anything else they had to say could wait until Adam was dressed. Sheepishly, Adam got up and quickly turned around. As he spun he caught Diavolo’s jovial eyes raking up and down his body, and even Lucifer’s poised expression turned upwards into a smirk. Adam picked up the underwear from the top of the pile, a thin pair of cotton briefs that he was pretty sure were see-through. Adam hadn’t worn briefs since he was twelve. The other kids at school had made fun of them when he would change for gym class, and he had never stopped wearing boxers once he’d gotten into the habit of it. Shoving his relentless member inside, he noticed how tight they were compared the loose flow of his boxer shorts. </p><p>Adam turned to the rest of the uniform. Diavolo had been right in that everything was just his size, although Adam didn’t remember sending measurements in any of his applications. When he’d finished putting on the silk green shirt, yellow tie and black dress pants, he turned his attention to the gold-studded blazer. It was in a similar military style to Diavolo’s own, but of decidedly lower rank. Positioning the folds of it in front of his receding bulge as he slipped it on, he turned back around. Although his heart rate was returning to a normal rate he still felt scared, vulnerable, and above all confused.</p><p>“That’ll do,” Lucifer after a brief assessment, the trace of the smirk left on his lips. “The next order of business will be to sort your living arrangements and introduce you to my brothers, and then we’ll discharge you into your mentor’s care for the day.” He raised his voice and directed it to a door Adam hadn’t noticed at the side of the long hall, “Enter!” Immediately, the door burst open.</p><p>“I thought you’d never let us in,” a sing-song voice rang out before Adam could make out the features of the advancing figure. “Were you keeping him all to yourself, Lucy?”</p><p>Despite himself, Adam had to choke back a laugh. Amongst the absurdity of everything that was going on, at no point would he ever have considered calling the dark and handsome head of the student council such a nickname.</p><p>“This is Asmodeus,” <em>Lucy</em> said through gritted teeth as the boy walked into the torchlight. He had stylishly cut hair the colour of sand which cascaded lightly down one side of his face. He had Lucifer’s slight build, but was shorter by about a foot, and exuded a kind of effervescent charm his brother lacked. “And over here we have, Beelzebub and Leviathan. That is Satan,” Lucifer continued, indicating three more boys who entered behind Asmodeus, ”and… where is Mammon?”</p><p>“He’s running behind,” the one called Satan crossed in a bored voice,”I reminded him the human would be arriving this morning but he just didn’t listen.” He crossed his arms, fingers landing one at a time time, while he assessed Adam through narrow green eyes and whisps of parted blonde hair.</p><p>“Satan, isn’t that like the Devil?” Adam asked no one in particular, pictures of his Dad dressed up for Halloween in his head.</p><p>“Avatar of Wrath,” Satan replied with an impatient edge to his voice. “You humans have such a simplistic view of us demons.” Realization cracked down on Adam like thunder and he whirled to Diavolo. </p><p>“Am I in hell?!” he shouted.</p><p>“Got a smart one here,” said another brother, perhaps Levi, rolling his eyes. “You called me out of my room for this?”</p><p>“Of course you are,” Diavolo boomed in response, drowning out the complaint. “As I said, you’re one of our honoured guests for this year. Most everyone you’ll meet are demons, unless it’s one of the angels or the other human. But don’t worry, everyone is under strict instructions not to harm any of our exchange students,” he said earnestly.</p><p>Before Adam could figure out how to respond, the grand double doors at the main entrance to the hall burst open.</p><p>“Don’t worry everyone, the party has arrived,” announced a platinum blonde boy about Adam’s height who sauntered down a grand aisle towards the small group.</p><p>“Mammon,” Lucifer hissed towards the last of his brothers. “You’re <em>late</em>.”</p><p>“Like I said, the party has only arrived now. I ain’t late for nothin’,” the newcomer retorted mockingly. When he got close enough, he took a sprawling seat on a nearby bench. Adam noticed he was the only one of Lucifer’s brothers not in the school uniform, opting instead for an expensive looking brown and white leather jacket and the tightest blue jeans that Adam had ever seen tucked into tall leather boots that looked too fashionable to be of any practical use. Lucifer cleared his throat, betraying the resolution of some internal conflict, and turned back to Adam.</p><p>“And this is Mammon. Everyone, this is our second and final human exchange student, Adam. He will be staying with us in the House of Lamentations and Mammon will be in charge of making sure he has everything you needs.”</p><p>“Wait, what?” Mammon’s posture straightened instantly. “No way. Nuh-uh, I can’t take care of him.” Amongst everything Adam was trying to wrap his head around, he had the space to feel a little offended.</p><p>“Perhaps this will teach you a little responsibility,” Lucifer said without looking at him, taking the time to enunciate every syllable of the word <em>responsibility</em>.</p><p>“Oh Lucy, can’t I take care of him?” Asmodeus said giddily, “I’ll make sure he’s well looked after.”</p><p>“I’m sure you would, but I fear our Avatar of Lust might ensure he’s a little too well looked after.” Lucifer responded evenly. “Mammon will be in charge of Adam’s primary care, while the rest of you will be available to lend a hand when needed… and to ensure that he isn’t eaten.” With that last pronouncement he glowered across the small crowd, resting his eyes on a tall, athletic-looking boy whose name Adam couldn’t remember.</p><p>“You can always confer with me if you have any academic concerns in the meantime,” Diavolo added with a wink Adam thought would make any game show host proud. “My castle is on the other side of the grounds, so I’m easy to find. I imagine you’d need an escort though.”</p><p>“That appears to be everything, then,” Lucifer said to the room. “Any questions?” More questions than Adam had ever had in his life gushed up from somewhere around the pit of his stomach, but got lodged somewhere around the lump in his throat. Before he had time to respond Lucifer continued.</p><p>“Very good. Classes begin tomorrow. Adam, I will see you again at dinner. In the meantime, Mammon, will show around the House of Lamentation and where you will be staying this year.”</p><p>“Yeah right,” Adam heard his new mentor mutter behind him. </p><p>“Th- thank you.” Adam stammered to Lucifer, more out of reflex than gratitude. Part of him was relieved at the thought of leaving the large imposing room, but anxious at the thought of what lay outside it. </p><p>“Human! If you don’t want to melt in the lava moat you’d better get your ass in gear.” Mammon yelled, halfway towards the large entrance door he entered through. Adam’s eyes widened.</p><p>“Don’t worry, we don’t have a lava moat,” Asmodeus said with a giggle and a wave. “See you very soon, Adam!” </p><p>“Why you gotta ruin my fun, Asmo?” Mammon’s voice echoed back. “Human, you coming?” Jolted into action, Adam rushed to catch up with the receding figure. As he left the giant hall, he heard the murmur of conversation rise from the remaining demons. Conversations he could only assume would be about him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The House of Lamentation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mammon shows Adam his room in the House of Lamentation, and Adam gets acquainted with his new home.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Please leave some kudos if you enjoy, and let me know in the comments how often you'd want updates, or who your favourite demons from the game are!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Behind Adam, the enormous door to the Great Hall fell shut of it’s own accord, which he was grateful for considering he wasn’t sure he’d be able to move it on his own. Outside, the gloom forked off in three directions, and he could make out Mammon swaggering down the center hallway. Fiddling with his new tie, which in his haste to get dressed he’d tied a bit too tight, he increased his pace to catch up with his new mentor.</p><p>“Let’s get one thing straight, human,” the demon was saying as Adam came within earshot. “The only reason I’m babysitting you is because no one can say no to Lucifer.” Quickly, he added, “It’s not like I’m scared of him. More like he has ways to really cock up my life, and I’d just rather he didn’t. So you’d better not be any trouble. I really don’t have time to be looking after your ass twenty four, seven. You got that, human?” </p><p>There was a brief pause before Adam spoke, his response taking them both by surprise.</p><p>“Adam.”</p><p>“What was that?” Mammon cocked an eyebrow towards the other boy, looking at him directly for the first time.</p><p>“My name is Adam,” he reiterated. In one morning so much of what he thought he knew had been turned upside down, but he took comfort in the fact that at least that hadn’t changed. Mammon looked at him a moment longer with an inscrutable expression on his face.</p><p>“Doesn’t matter what your name is,” Mammon finally breezed, leaning his weight against another giant set of wooden doors. “Just don’t get underfoot, kapeesh?”</p><p>Any formulations of a reply withered as Mammon led them out into the building’s courtyard. Whatever Adam had been expecting, it wasn’t this. Blue-green hedges lined a central walkway leading towards a giant wrought iron archway. At the top of the arch, iron bars formed letters that appeared backwards from Adam’s perspective, but he could still read that it spelled out ‘The Royal Academy of Diavolo’. Beyond the arch, a central roundabout led away from the building they’d just left and towards a collection of grand structures. From what Adam could tell, the architecture of the academy and the surrounding buildings looked practically medieval, and all of them exuded an air of dull but decadent melancholy. They followed the main tiled pathway, and Adam noticed several smaller paths veering off. Some lead to groves of trees with purpley leaves, while others to small squares ringed by dark benches with ornate gothic details. To the right, a marble and onyx fountain depicted two winged figures spiralling around each other. Water shoot upwards from a hidden orifice between them and traced it’s way back down their intricate feathers. </p><p>What struck Adam most, however, was the sky. Not because it was dramatically different from what Adam knew, but because it wasn’t very different at all. White puffy clouds drifted haphazardly in a vast blue, and a sun — perhaps somewhat larger and yellower than what Adam remembered — beamed down proudly.</p><p>“Are we really in hell?” Adam asked despite himself.</p><p>“You agreed to go to college without knowing where it was?” Mammon replied witheringly. Adam had to agree he had a point.</p><p>“Well, I just thought… expected something—”</p><p>Mammon chuckled condescendingly, cutting Adam off. “Fire and brimstone? Dead people walking the streets? What if I went to your arctic and decided your whole world was like living inside a freezer? You gotta get out more, human.”</p><p>Adam figured it wasn’t worth probing any further if he was going to be an asshole about it. He fell into silence while Mammon led them past the roundabout and down a wide cobbled road wending past one ornate building after another. Momentarily, Adam thought to worry about traffic, but he hadn’t seen any cars yet. Did demons even drive cars?</p><p>His eyes settled on the back of the demon who was walking a few paces ahead of him, assessing him. He didn’t <em>look</em> like a demon. If Adam didn’t know better, he’d have thought Mammon was a normal human his age with expensive taste in clothes. The tight jeans Mammon was wearing hugged his ass in a way that quickly drew Adam’s attention. As he watched Mammon saunter on, he decided that the demon was attractive, very attractive, and couldn’t help but wonder if he looked just as human under those pricey clothes. Adam found himself imagining pinning the platinum-haired boy in front of him down and stripping off those skinny jeans to find out for himself.</p><p>“That’s the one,” Mammon’s voice interrupted Adam’s thoughts, “The House of Lamentation.”</p><p>He indicated a large building ahead and to the left. The word house was nowhere near appropriate to describe the grandeur of the building. Mansion would have been a better start. It possessed the gothic details that Adam had noted on all the other buildings they had passed, but something about this one emanated an aura of melancholy that seemed to push away the sun streaming towards it. Unlike the courtyard at the academy, the trees here were exaggeratedly dry and dead. It made Adam think of a Halloween haunted house with its various towers, arched windows and columns, which would have been funny if it weren’t a very real possibility that this house was indeed haunted. As they approached, Adam saw a white conservatory sprouting from the far side of the building where he noticed that whatever was growing inside was perhaps less dead than the flora outside, but no less gloomy.</p><p>“You know, you’re really lucky you got me as a mentor,” Mammon said in a tone somewhere between jealousy and scorn. “I’m the number two demon around here which means that I’m the most powerful, aside from Lucifer. But he’s so stuffy, you’d never have any fun being stuck with him.” They approached an arched doorway positioned where the two wings of the mansion visible from the front met. Adam considered what Mammon meant by fun, and whether such a thing was allowed in hell no matter who his mentor was. “Get in,” Mammon said pulling the left door open by an iron loop that hung from the front instead of a doorknob.</p><p>“Maybe you could be like my pet,” Mammon mused pulling the door to behind him. “That would work for me. You could get me things, do my bidding…” He continued considering the idea aloud as Adam, for the third time that day, was stunned by the space he found himself in. This time it was a giant entrance hall that looked like something out of a medieval film, complete with plush blood-red carpets over the walkways, suits of armour and, just for good measure, two enormous gargoyles. He didn’t have much time to gawp at his new home, however, as Mammon started up the left of two mirrored staircases, still ruminating about the different ways he could use Adam.</p><p>“They’re gonna keep you in the room right across from mine so maybe I could install a bell so that whenever I need something I could ring it. What’s your reaction time like?” </p><p>They took a few turns, passed through a few more mind-bogglingly extravagant rooms, ascended a curving flight of stairs and passed through another hallway. Adam had no idea where they were in the building, and doubted whether he’d even be able to retrace his steps back to the entrance. Mammon stopped abruptly at the end of a short hallway. Over his shoulder was a window through which Adam saw a greying garden, slightly warped by the antique glass panes. Mammon jerked a thumb at the door to the right. </p><p>“My room.” He then threw open the other door and walked in. “Your room.”</p><p>In keeping with the rest of the house, the room Adam walked into was unlike anything he’d ever seen. Some kind of ivy crept up the walls to completely cover the ceiling, and emerald lanterns holding flickering lights emerged from the lush greenery. A long table, replete with candelabras occupied the main space and an eclectic assortment of shelves lined the wall leading away from the door Adam just entered. Adam spotted that one of them was shaped suspiciously like a disused coffin. Past it, Adam spotted another shelf containing an array of jars and unusual items, only half of which he’d readily be able to identify. Mammon followed Adam’s gaze to look at the strange collection and stiffened.</p><p>“Lucifer said you’d be staying here, but it’s where I keep my shit, so you’d better not touch any of my stuff,” he warned.</p><p>Relaxing just as quickly as he’d tensed, Mammon continued past the table and rounded a corner into an equally verdant bedroom. He unceremoniously flopped himself on the bed, raising one leather boot to rest against a bed frame that looked like it was made from gnarled vines. The other foot dangled down to the ground, and his thighs parted so Adam could see the skinny jeans were just as tight from the front as they were from the back. This gave him a pretty good impression that demon anatomy, if not identical to humans, was very similar. His throat went dry.</p><p>“Thanks,” Adam said, a little huskily. He swallowed and darted his eyes away from Mammon’s crotch to take in the room. “This is… insane.”</p><p>“Yeah, don’t get used to it. We’ll see how long you survive.” Mammon said with narrowed eyes before letting them close completely and resting his hands behind his head. Adam was unsure how seriously to take the threat. “Your shit should be in the cupboard over there,” he flicked a leather-booted foot to the opposite end of the room, “Lucifer said it came in this morning. Or something,” he added for good measure.</p><p>As Adam approached the wardrobe at the far end of the room he noticed it too was designed out of thick, hardened vines, along with a desk and a full-length mirror that completed the set. Sure enough, when he opened the wardrobe door, his clothes, shoes, and a few items from around his room at home were all inside. They’d even sent his Switch and charger! Adam’s shoulders relaxed a little, surprised about how comforted he was by this little taste of home. Maybe, he considered, this whole exchange program in hell could work.</p><p>When he turned back to the room he saw Mammon had closed his eyes and was relaxing on the bed. Adam looked him up and down, very aware that they were alone, and took in his handsome features. Adam had never lived away from home before, and the idea of a private space where no one would burst in was new to him, which meant that his sexual experiences were somewhat restricted. He’d managed to fool around with an early girlfriend in his car. Then once he figured out he was gay, he’d had a few romances where they’d sneak away to explore each other’s bodies whenever someone’s house was empty. All that had been time-sensitive, though; at the mercy of stray wanderers in an empty parking lot or families coming home early. </p><p>Staring at the (alright, he’ll admit it) <em>sexy</em> demon on his new bed, Adam realized that he now had all the time in the world and no one would interrupt if he was busy with something. He felt his cheeks redden and his cock harden at the possibilities that came rushing to his mind with that discovery. From inside, a small voice reminded him that Mammon was both a demon and a jerk, but that small part was quickly drowned out by the blood rushing through his ears.</p><p>“How long does it take for you to offer your guest a drink?” Mammon grumbled from Adam’s bed and opened a heavy-lidded brow to look where Adam was standing. As though jolted, Adam creased at the waist and adjusted his blazer in front of the obvious tent that had formed in his new uniform pants. The softness of his new underwear brushed across the head of his penis as he did so, and he bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself letting out a moan.</p><p>If Mammon noticed anything, he didn’t react. Instead, he heaved himself off of the bed. “Actually, I just remembered I’ve got an Akuzon delivery coming,” he said walking leisurely to the entrance of the room. He turned around at the entrance and leaned against the wall in a rehearsed position that screamed <em>cool</em>. “I’ll come get you for dinner in a few hours?”</p><p>Adam tried to arrange his features into a position of neutrality and managed, “Okay. Cool.” Mentally, he berated himself for not thinking of anything smoother, but Mammon seemed satisfied. </p><p>“Okay. Cool.” he replied in a mocking tone. "Don't go anywhere in the meantime."</p><p>As he rounded the corner, Adam heard him chuckle to himself and say something that sounded a lot like, “<em>Humans.”</em> The sound of the front door being swung open and subsequently clicking shut announced his departure.</p><p>Finally alone, Adam immediately took off his blazer and shirt. In his haste to get undressed, his fingers fumbled at the knot of the too-tight tie but it eventually found its way to the floor in one long line. Desperately he untied his shoes and removed his socks, hobbling on one foot as he did so. His fingers scrabbled to undo button of the uniform pants, a task made more difficult by the pressure coming from inside, and when it finally came loose he undid the zipper and slid the pants swiftly down to his ankles. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement and he froze, looking up. The full-length mirror was opposite his bed and he spotted himself looking back. His tensed muscles relaxed, but he kept his eyes on the mirror. Of course, he’d seen himself naked in his bathroom mirror back home, but never in a scenario like this: floppy brown hair tousled, green eyes darkened by his raging libido and his erection pressing unrelentingly against the cotton briefs.</p><p>Transfixed, he watched the figure in the mirror pull off the last pant leg, and sink onto the bed. The mattress, he noted, had a nice spring to it, while being softer than anything he’d ever experienced. Adam lifted a hand to a soft pink nipple and pinched. He watched as the soft flesh hardened into a point and then repeated the action on the other side. Softly, the hand traced down his abdomen as he leaned back onto the opposite elbow. His hand arrived just above his waistband and hovered, teasing his own cock with the tips of his fingers. Exhaling softly, he dipped his hand into his underwear and past his cock to gently squeeze his balls. Still staring into the mirror he moaned experimentally, and his cock twitched against the underside of his forearm, leaving a small amount of precum on the hairless skin past has wrist.</p><p>Battling between his mounting need for release, and the fact that he was having fun with this new toy, Adam moved as slowly as he could, pulling his hard-on out of the tight briefs. Through the mirror’s reflection he watched his hand pulse up and down the thick, warm shaft as though for the first time. Enjoying the slow judders of pleasure, Adam watched his own body react. He looked at the short, fine hairs on his inner thighs and balls, and the way they contrasted with the dark hair that started from below his navel and ended up in the neat patch that his wrist was rhythmically plunging down against. He watched the muscles at the side of his hips clench and release in response to his slow, teasing strokes. He imagined what it would be like to watch someone else please themselves like this. He imagined what it would be like to watch Mammon, in the same state of frustrated arousal, stroke his own cock while staring into Adam’s eyes. What would Mammon’s dick look like? Taste like?</p><p>With a sharp intake of breath, Adam quickly released himself and leaned all the way back onto the bed. That last image had nearly sent him over and he was not ready to be done quite yet. After making sure he hadn’t gone too far, he rolled onto his front and turned away from the mirror and hugged one of the pillows. It was a pillow that Mammon had leaned back on and as Adam inhaled he could smell a leathery, spicy scent — likely a mix of Mammon’s jacket and cologne — which made his cock twitch again into the fresh sheets. Pressing his hips into the bed he moaned again, this time a little louder, enjoying the unique novelty of jerking off someplace unfamiliar. It was almost like claiming it as his own.</p><p>Turning back to the mirror, he pulled his legs up onto the bed and let a hand drift down, past his dick and between the soft mounds of his asscheeks. His middle finger brushed past the hole there and he shuddered, bringing his other hand down to spread his cheeks and contracting his abs to be able to look at himself in the mirror. He’d never looked at his own hole before. The tight, pink ring looked back at him, and he felt a shiver brush up his spine as the chill air ran past it. His left middle finger traced back to it, and teased gently into the hole. Adam sat up slightly and sunk his finger deeper into himself, feeling the nerve endings in his ass light up with that familiar pleasure-pain as his right hand returned to his dick. Pleasing himself from both ends, Adam rocked his hips against himself, still staring himself down in the mirror across from him. A familiar heat bloomed at the base of his penis, and Adam knew he didn’t have the willpower to stop himself this time. Panting slightly Adam let out a moan. Mirror-Adam’s right hand moved faster against his dick as the fine blue veins pulsed under his palm and Adam tried another moan, this time sounding out Mammon’s name, tasting it as it crossed his tongue. He let out a final sound of pleasure as his body was overwhelmed, watching as the body in the mirror bucked and three thick ropes of cum shot out of his penis to land warmly on the skin of his chest.</p><p>Releasing both hands away from himself, Adam let his head fall back into the softness of the bed as his breath slowly returned to normal. The image of the boy he met only that morning fading, but not before Adam could conjure the satisfied look Mammon would wear after blowing his load. As the room swum back into place around him, Adam realized he didn’t have anything to clean up after himself. He took a few more breaths lying against the bed before he he swung his hips up and rocked forward. As he walked towards the door he assumed led to the bathroom, he leaned back slightly to slow the trickle of cum down his torso. </p><p>When he entered, his eyes bulged for the countless time that day. The bathroom looked like it belonged in a magazine, sporting a black and dark green design. There was a surprisingly modern glass-doored shower, and beyond it an onyx and bronze clawfoot tub. Grabbing a thick forest green towel he began tidying himself while marvelling at how the ivy from the ceiling hung down artfully throughout the room. He was almost done drying himself off when a sound came from the kitchen, causing him to stop still. Was that the door latch, he wondered. So much for no one interrupting him.</p><p>“Hello?” Adam called tentatively. Despite the lack of response, he felt uneasy, and found a larger towel to cover himself with. Perhaps Mammon had come back for something. Adam wrapped the towel around his waist, formulating that excuse that he was just about to shower. The clicking sound happened again as he padded out of the bathroom, and Adam moved past the bed to round the corner into the main space of the small apartment. Adam hadn’t exactly had the chance to assess the room on the way in, but it was mostly as he remembered it. Nothing out of the ordinary. That is, if you considered the strange pickled objects and decorated skulls on the shelves ordinary. A book or something probably fell over, Adam reasoned with himself. Just to be sure, though, he approached his front door and slid the heavy metal lever to the left, locking himself in.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>